Meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: A viagem de Alvo Severo Potter para Hogwarts, e seu primeiro dia no castelo. Fanfic 3ª colocada no challenge pós Dh do resort.


**Meu Primeiro dia em Hogwarts**

Albus grudou o rosto na janela da cabine e, apreensivo, ficou vendo as figuras de seus pais e sua irmã irem sumindo conforme o expresso de Hogwarts se afastava da plataforma 9 ¾. Quando finalmente não podia mais vê-los, Albus lembrou-se do irmão James, que saiu a procura de seus amigos assim que entraram no trem. Então, ele voltou-se para a menina que estava ao seu lado. Rose parecia tão assustada quanto o garoto e, querendo acalmá-la, ele sentou-se em sua frente, tentando conversar.

- Acho que vai ser legal – começou Albus. – Pelo menos todo mundo fala que é. James fica contando os dias pra voltar quando está em casa.

- Mamãe e papai dizem a mesma coisa – Rose falou com a voz baixa, decididamente desanimada. – Papai fala que é o melhor lugar do mundo e mamãe que é, sem dúvida, o lugar mais interessante que existe. Mas será que eu conseguirei fazer amigos? É tão difícil.

- Lógico que vai, Rose – respondeu Albus. – Todos vão gostar de você!

- Pra você é fácil falar – a menina não concordara muito com Albus. – Afinal, você tem o James lá, e pelo que minha mãe me falou, ele é muito popular na escola. Tá certo que ele tem o gênio do tio Jorge, do tio Fred – que eles conheciam pelas intermináveis histórias contadas por todos, mas principalmente por Jorge – e da tia Gina juntos, além do talento de entrar em confusão que o tio Harry tinha e, embora isso crie problemas com os professores, os alunos adoram ele por causa disso.

- Não acho que o James vai querer andar comigo – respondeu o menino. – Ele tem os amigos dele por lá. Como você, vou ter que me esforçar para fazer amigos.

Naquele momento, a conversa dos dois foi interrompida pela entrada de três garotos que conversavam de forma animada, sem notar a presença dos dois sentados no fundo da cabine.

- Com certeza vamos ser da Grifinória! – dizia um garoto loiro, alto para sua idade, que parecia confiante. – Nossos pais foram todos de lá. Não existe a mínima possibilidade de parar na Sonserina.

O grupo parou e fitou os dois, que não tiveram coragem para falar nada.

- Oh! Desculpe – disse um garoto baixo, de cabelos pretos assim que os viu. – Não percebemos que estava ocupada. Algum problema de nos sentarmos aqui?

Albus e Rose responderam que não com a cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Que bom – continuou o garoto. – Meu nome é Joshua Peakes, e esses são Frank Wood – disse, apontando um garoto de cabelos castanhos e baixo que os acompanhava - e Peter Brown – mostrando o garoto loiro que entrara falante na cabine. - Acabamos de nos conhecer. É a primeira vez de vocês também em Hogwarts?

- Sim – respondeu Albus, fazendo força para não demonstrar o quanto estava nervoso.

- E vocês são? – disse Wood, que parecia ser o mais tímido do grupo.

- Albus e Rose – respondeu Albus.

- Albus e Rose do quê? – perguntou o Peter, com um tom que desagradou Albus, por imaginar que o garoto achava que eles não tinham orgulho de suas famílias.

- Albus Severus Weasley Potter – respondeu Albus, torcendo para que os garotos não conhecessem a história de seus pais (o que sabia ser praticamente impossível, pois a história deles já fazia parte até dos livros de História da Magia que eram usados na escola). – E essa é minha prima, Rose Granger Weasley, se fazem tanta questão de saber.

O grupo pareceu congelado pelas palavras de Albus durante alguns segundos, quando Peter quebrou o silêncio.

- Você é filho de Harry Potter? – disse, olhando fixamente para Albus. – E você, de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley? – virando-se para Rose, que já estava vermelha de vergonha.

- Sim – respondeu Albus, querendo terminar a conversa. Não gostava de que as pessoas se aproximassem dele só por ser filho de Harry Potter. Mas o grupo pareceu muito interessado neles naquele momento.

- Nossa – disse Joshua –, deve ser demais ser filho de Harry Potter. Sabia que meu pai estudou e jogou quadribol com o seu? Ele fala que nunca foram realmente amigos, mas que ele era incrível.

- Minha mãe estudou com eles – disse Peter. – Era do mesmo ano, e até lutou na batalha de Hogwarts contra Voldemort. Ela...

O discurso foi interrompido pela entrada de uma garota de cabelos muito negros e pele muito branca, que estava meio cabisbaixa. Ela aparentava ser muito pobre, pois usava roupas muito gastas, e parecia não cuidar muito da aparência.

- Desculpe – disse a menina com uma voz suave. – Não tem mais lugar em nenhuma cabine, posso ficar aqui?

Os garotos pareceram não gostar muito da idéia, e Rose estava muito assustada pra dizer qualquer coisa. Porém Albus, na esperança de acabar com aquela conversa, virou-se para a menina, dizendo:

- Claro! Fique à vontade.

Ela se sentou no outro canto da cabine e ficou quieta, sem sequer se apresentar. O grupo voltou à conversa sobre a vida de seus pais, embora Albus e Rose se mantivessem afastados e desinteressados nisso.

Depois de algum tempo ouvindo Peter falar de seus pais, era irritante o modo que ele colocava importância em tudo que eles fizeram, e Albus apostaria um braço que mais da metade devia ser mentira. Quando o carrinho de doces passou em frente à cabine, e a senhora que o empurrava perguntou, sorrindo:

- Desejam alguma coisa, crianças?

Albus até achou que fosse a mesma senhora que trabalhava no Expresso de Hogwarts, na época que seus pais estudavam, mas pensou melhor e achou improvável. Todos, exceto Myrael e Rose, se levantaram e seguiram em direção ao carrinho.

- Pode deixar, Rose – disse Albus para a prima. – Eu compro pra nós.

Enquanto os três outros garotos compravam doces, Albus pode notar que a menina parecia estar com fome, embora não olhasse para o carrinho. Albus comprou uma boa quantidade de bolos de caldeirão, tortinhas de abóbora e garrafas de suco de abóbora. Voltou até Rose, lhe entregou alguns e fez sinal para que a prima o acompanhasse. Albus se sentou de frente à menina de cabelos negros, e enquanto Rose se sentava ao seu lado, foi falando com ela, que fitava o assoalho da cabine.

- Oi, meu nome é Albus e essa é minha prima Rose. Quer um? – Albus estendeu um bolo de caldeirão que segurava em direção a menina.

A menina encarou Albus com um olhar desconfiado, e após alguns minutos estendeu o braço, apanhando o bolo, e agradeceu.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Rose.

- Myrael – respondeu a menina, se controlando para não demonstrar a fome que sentia enquanto comia seu bolo de caldeirão.

- Primeira vez em Hogwarts também? – perguntou Albus. – É meio assustador, não?

- É – Myrael respondeu.

- Sua família é bruxa? – perguntou Rose.

- Não sei – respondeu a menina. – Cresci num orfanato trouxa.

Albus e Rose perceberam que a menina não parecia à vontade em falar do passado e, como havia crescido num orfanato trouxa, não sabia nada da história dos pais deles.

Os três ficaram conversando o resto da viagem, enquanto Peter, Joshua e Frank conversavam do outro lado da cabine. Albus e Rose ficaram maravilhados com Myrael, que demonstrava ser muito esperta, embora não conhecesse nada no mundo bruxo. Só pela conversa que tiveram no trem, ela conseguiu ter uma idéia geral de como as coisas funcionavam, e parecia muito mais relaxada e confiante para chegar a Hogwarts. Embora fosse calada, a menina demonstrava ser doce e gentil, e ter um enorme interesse pelo mundo bruxo.

Quando o trem parou na estação, todos já haviam se trocado, e desceram em direção a uma figura enorme que gritava chamando pelos alunos do primeiro ano.

- É o Hagrid – disse Albus para Myrael. – O conheço faz muito tempo. É amigo da família.

Hagrid juntou os alunos depois de cumprimentar Albus e Rose, e os levou para os barcos que levavam os alunos para Hogwarts através do lago. Myrael ficou fascinada quando viu a silhueta do castelo surgir na escuridão, e Albus notou que seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

O menino se lembrou do pai contando sobre a primeira vez em Hogwarts e como se sentira em casa no castelo, como nunca havia se sentido antes. Toda a sua infância tinha sido um desastre, dizia seu pai. Pela reação de Myrael, Albus entendeu que a menina passara pela mesma coisa e, como seu pai, ela não deixara isso endurecer seu coração. Apenas isso a deixara esperta e capaz de se proteger no mundo.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, o grupo parou em frente ao mesmo banquinho em que um dia seus pais se sentaram e colocaram o chapéu seletor. Quem fazia a seleção era Neville, que além de professor de Herbologia era diretor da Grifinória.

- Adams, Frank – disse Neville, dando início na seleção dos alunos. Um garoto de cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros, chegou até o banco, se sentou, e o professor colocou o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça. Alguns segundos depois ele foi selecionado para Corvinal e se sentou na mesa sob aplausos dos outros alunos.

O nervosismo voltou a tomar conta de Albus. Logo ele seria selecionado, e não queria de nenhuma forma ir parar na Sonserina, assim como não queria que Rose fosse para lá. Ele olhou para Myrael, ao lado de Rose, e pôde notar que toda a sua confiança tinha se esvaído. Ela voltara a ser a menina que entrou tímida em sua cabine horas atrás.

A seleção continuou, e quando Neville com um sorriso disse o nome de Albus, houve um silêncio no salão. Albus seguiu até o banco, sentou-se, e antes de Neville colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça, já começou a pensar: Sonserina não, Sonserina não...

- Grifinória! – disse o chapéu rapidamente ao ser colocado na cabeça de Albus, para a surpresa do garoto.

Albus se levantou rapidamente, correndo para a mesa da Grifinória, onde foi recebido por todos, inclusive James, sentando-se ao seu lado. A seleção prosseguiu, e a nova preocupação de Albus era que tanto Rose, quanto Myrael fossem para Grifinória também. Não queria ficar longe da prima, e tinha se afeiçoado a Myrael, no pouco tempo que conversaram.

- Somers, Myrael. – disse Neville.

Albus viu a menina ir até o banco tremendo muito, e se sentar. Neville se aproximou e colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça. A seleção de Myrael foi a mais difícil de todas até aquele momento, visto que o chapéu ficou em sua cabeça pelo menos uns 10 minutos, quando finalmente disse:

- Sonserina!

Poucos aplausos irromperam para a menina, mesmo da mesa da Sonserina. Albus achou que o estado de suas roupas ajudou nisso, visto que era notório que a maioria das famílias ricas tinha seus filhos na Sonserina. Albus acompanhou Myrael se sentar cabisbaixa, olhando para o tampo da mesa, e ele pode jurar ter visto lágrimas em seus olhos, mas ela não deixou transparecer sua fragilidade. A vida dura tinha lhe ensinado isso.

A seleção transcorreu sem nenhuma surpresa a mais para Albus, até seu fim. Rose fora selecionada para Grifinória, assim como Peakes e Wood. Peter já se encontrava na mesa da Grifinória quando Albus foi selecionado.

Após o discurso de boas vindas da diretora McGonagall, o banquete se iniciou. A comida estava estupenda, mas Albus não conseguia se sentir alegre. Ele via Myrael sentada na mesa da Sonserina, calada, sendo desprezada por todos de sua própria casa. Era visível a tristeza dela, mas ninguém parecia se importar.

- Foi uma pena ela não vir pra cá, não é Albus? – disse Rose, sentada ao seu lado.

- É – respondeu Albus.

Após a sobremesa, os alunos foram dispensados pela diretora, e os monitores os organizaram para que se encaminhassem para os dormitórios. Quando os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina ficaram lado a lado na saída do Salão, Peter Brown olhou para Myrael com desprezo, se virou para Peakes e Wood que o acompanhavam e disse de forma que ela escutasse:

- Ainda bem que essa aí não foi pra Grifinória. Desconfiei que ela não era coisa boa desde que a vi. E como foi parar na Sonserina...

- Por que você não cala a sua boca grande, seu idiota? – gritou Albus, chamando a atenção de todos do Salão. – Se tem alguém que não merece estar aqui é você! – Albus saiu arrastando Rose pelo braço em direção a Myrael, que olhava com os olhos arregalados para Albus.

- Se quiser, gostaríamos muito de ser seus amigos – disse Albus, de modo firme, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Myrael. – Nos vemos amanhã no café?

- Claro! – disse a menina, abraçando os dois com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. – Mal posso esperar!

Ela se afastou do abraço com o rosto vermelho, e seguiu os alunos da Sonserina que iam em direção às masmorras. Albus pode notar que alguns alunos da Sonserina se afastaram ainda mais da menina, mas outros simplesmente se aproximaram e começaram a conversar com ela.

- Pelo menos ser filho de Harry Potter serviu pra alguma coisa – disse baixinho.

- Sr. Potter! – disse uma voz severa, atrás dele. Albus se virou e viu a diretora McGonagall, que o olhava séria. – Posso dar uma palavrinha com o Sr.? Sr. Preyton, espere lá fora, com os outros alunos novos – disse a diretora para o monitor que controlava os alunos da Grifinória.

Albus acompanhou a diretora para dentro do Salão, enquanto os outros alunos saíam para o Hall de entrada. "Como foi que consegui isso?", pensava Albus. Com certeza era a advertência mais rápida de toda história de Hogwarts. Será que a diretora iria lhe dar uma detenção por gritar com outro aluno? Seus pais iriam se sentir incrivelmente desapontados com ele, por arrumar confusão em sua primeira noite na escola. Como fora burro.

- Começo difícil, não é? – perguntou a diretora.

- Desculpe diretora, não devia ter gritado com o Peter – respondeu Albus.

- Não esperava outra atitude do senhor, Albus. – o tom da diretora mudara para um tom materno. – Sabia que conheci seus avós?

- Sabia – respondeu Albus. – Vovô Arthur e vovó Molly sempre falam da senhora.

- Seus avós paternos, Albus – a diretora sorriu para o menino. – Pessoas maravilhosas, principalmente sua avó Lílian.

Albus sempre ouvira histórias sobre seus avós paternos, mas eram poucas as pessoas que tinham realmente convivido com eles. Ele encarou a diretora, esperando que ela continuasse a falar.

- Ela deu a seu pai o poder que lhe permitiu vencer Voldemort. Dumbledore dizia que este era o maior poder que qualquer bruxo poderia ter ou desejar. Ela deu a seu pai o poder de amar incondicionalmente, independente de classe social, personalidade ou casa de Hogwarts – Albus finalmente entendera que a diretora queria elogiá-lo pela atitude que tivera com Myrael, e sorriu. – Seu irmão é mais parecido com a família de sua mãe, que são ótimas pessoas também, só queria que soubesse que não precisa ser igual a eles para ser um grande bruxo e para que seus pais sintam orgulho de você.

Albus abraçou a diretora, que pareceu surpresa, mas retribuiu o abraço.

- Sabia que você tem os olhos do seu pai? – disse-lhe a diretora, fazendo sinal em seguida para que acompanhasse os outros alunos.

Albus correu, se colocou ao lado de Rose e seguiu em direção aos dormitórios.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Rose, preocupada.

- Não. Eu me acostumo com as broncas – disse Albus, notando que alguns alunos escutavam sua conversa, e querendo que pensassem que tinha um pouco dos genes Weasley de sua mãe.

Eles entraram na Sala Comunal, e após as orientações do monitor, Albus se despediu de Rose e subiu as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios. Ao entrar no quarto, viu que Brown, Wood e Peakes já estavam se trocando para dormir. Quando se aproximou da cama, Wood se aproximou de Albus e disse:

- Não leve as coisas que Peter fala a sério. Ele, na maioria das vezes, fala demais. Tanto eu quanto Peakes não ligamos em qual casa a pessoa está, e a Myrael pareceu ser legal. Podemos ser amigos? Afinal, vai ser difícil pra todos nós se não nos dermos bem.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Albus. – Perdi a cabeça.

Albus apertou a mão de Wood, que voltou à sua cama, e se deitou. Albus acabou de se trocar e se deitou. Estava feliz. Era mais parecido com seus pais do que imaginava. Já tinha arrumado amigos, o que achava que ia ser difícil e, principalmente estava feliz de ter Myrael como amiga, e de ter feito uma coisa boa por ela.

Albus olhou para o dossel que cobria a sua cama e bocejou de sono. Fechou os olhos e dormiu facilmente, pois, como seu pai, estava em casa.


End file.
